tovidfandomcom-20200213-history
Tovid changelog - past versions
The latest version of tovid is ( ). This page documents changes against the previous release. For the very latest changes, see tovid changelog/upcoming. tovid 0.34 (2011-07-22) *a new GUI for making multiple titlesets with tovid was added. *many updates/fixes for changes in some of the backends like ffmpeg and dvdauthor as well as numerous bugfixes. *New libavfilter features from ffmpeg have been implemented, so the -quick-menu option that used -vhooks now works again with a recent enough ffmpeg (0.8) with appropriate libavfiler version. *Several new options have also been added, including the ability to use your own arbitrary images for thumbnail links. *PNG is now used generally as an intermediary format instead of JPEG, resulting in improved picture quality. tovid 0.33 (2010-05-18) Installation In this release, we are making an effort to move away from autoconf and automake, and towards distutils for all building, installing, uninstalling, and packaging. What does this mean to you? The most important thing is that you have a new way to install tovid from the .tar.gz distribution. Instead of this: ./configure su -c 'make install' # or sudo make install You can do this: su -c './setup.py install' # or sudo ./setup.py install Similarly, to uninstall once you get tired of tovid, instead of this: su -c 'make uninstall' # or sudo make uninstall You can do this: su -c './setup.py uninstall' # or sudo ./setup.py uninstall Some nice side-effects of this change include: * setup.py is considerably faster than configure + make, both for installing and uninstalling * Maintenance of setup.py is considerably easier than maintenance of configure.ac and Makefile.am Since this is the first release to use setup.py, the old configure and make scripts are still included--but we are planning to phase them out by the next release, so please try using setup.py and report any problems you experience. Configuration This release includes a more powerful way to configure the default settings of each tovid command, via a ~/.tovid/tovid.ini file. This file will be created in your home directory the first time you run tovid, and follows the well-known INI format, with some enhanced capabilities provided by Python's ConfigParser. There is one section for each of tovid's commands; within each section, you can set one or more default options. For example, if you want the mpg command to always use ffmpeg for encoding, and always encode to a quality of 8, you can do this: mpg options = -ffmpeg -quality 8 Similarly, if you want the dvd and vcd commands to always use /dev/hdb as your CD/DVD-RW device: dvd options = -device /dev/hdb vcd options = -device /dev/hdb See the example tovid.ini file for more examples and an explanation of the allowed syntax. tovid gui * Loading/saving of -group and -chapter-titles is working * Loading of exclusive flags like -ntsc/-pal, -static/-no-menu are correctly toggled * Arguments can be passed on the command-line for setting initial GUI options, e.g. tovid gui -foo -bar -baz or tovid gui my_saved_script.bash -foo -bar -baz * Color controls are refreshed as you type a hex value, with more graceful handling of invalid values * The "Config" settings (for GUI font family, style, and size) now requires you to restart the GUI for changes to take effect * Python 2.4 compatibility improved General * Fixed bug in Ubuntu, where libtovid was incorrectly installed to site-packages instead of dist-packages Older releases * Upcoming release * tovid v0.30 - 0.39 * tovid v0.20 - 0.29 * tovid v0.10 - 0.19 Category:Documentation